Wireless communication systems have been widely used in order to provide various sorts of communication services such as voice or data. Generally, wireless communication systems are multiple access systems which are available to support communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.).
Wi-Fi P2P technology is mounted on mobile devices and mobile terminals such as TVs, notebooks, printers and cameras, and provides a basis available to use contents and services between devices through direct communication between terminals without separate equipments such as Access Points (APs) or routers. Wi-Fi P2P technology may provide high transmission speed.
The present invention, in Wi-Fi P2P technology mentioned above, proposes a method and apparatus which are available to connect Wi-Fi P2P connection between devices efficiently.